<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Instafamous by dumbseok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955407">Instafamous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbseok/pseuds/dumbseok'>dumbseok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Idk how to tag things, M/M, NSFW, wooseok instagrammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbseok/pseuds/dumbseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: how messy things can be when you have a crush on someone whom happens to be your best friend and he asks you to be his fake boyfriend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, wooyu - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yuto
was in
the bed of his hotel room, trying to relax. Hyunggu was taking a shower
in
their little bathroom, so he was finally enjoying some time alone.<br/>
He was on a
trip with his classmates and of course he was having a lot of fun
exploring new
places, but it can be really stressing for someone introverted like him
to be
“forced” to interact all day and all night with
other people for three whole
weeks, even having a really good friendship with the other guys and
girls.
Sometimes he felt like his “social batteries” were
needing a recharge, while
nobody else seemed to have the same problem.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>A
trip is
also stressing if you’re forced to be often physically close
with your best
friend you’re developing a crush on. Lucky for him they were
not sharing the
room. He would have been forced to keep a straight face to hide his
feelings
and thoughts every single second of the day, and when he was near
Wooseok he
felt a lot of things but definitely not straight.<br/>
In the last
days things were worsening. For example, when they sat next each other
on the
bus to go visit places and their legs accidentally touched…
that simple casual
contact was enough to make his breathe stop for a moment. He knew what
Wooseok
was doing to his body, but suddenly he found himself trying to create
more
“casual” touching.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Someone
knocked at their door. Hyunggu was still taking his shower and he
probably
didn’t hear anything since he was singing in a very loud
tone, so Yuto left his
bed and went to open the door. He was happy to be distracted by his own
feelings, but apparently things weren’t going in that
direction since Wooseok
was standing there, wearing a pair of jeans and a fake-damaged pink
t-shirt. He
kept his hands in the jeans’ pockets and he was looking down,
like he was
nervous.<br/>
“Ehi” he
said when he saw Yuto, smiling nervously “you opened
quickly”.<br/>
“Yeah… I
was chilling in my bed, so… Anyway, do you need to tell me
something or…?”<br/>
“Yes, I
actually came here to ask you a favor, but I would like to keep it a
secret
between us, so I would prefer somewhere more…”
Wooseok didn’t complete his
sentence but pointed at the other’s room, where Hyunggu was
apparently doing a
concert.<br/>
Yuto
laughed. “Okay, so where do we need to go?” he
asked closing the door, ready to
follow the other.<br/>
“My room will
be free the whole night” Wooseok replied, heading at the end
of the corridor,
where his room was “my roommate went out with his
girlfriend”.<br/>
Yuto
entered the room, following his best friend. “Lucky you. I
would love to be
alone in the room sometimes”.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Well,
I
would’ve preferred being roommate with you, but
it’s not like the teachers left
us choose, so it’s useless complaining now”.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"><span>Yuto
blushed. Wooseok wanted to be roommate with him.</span><br/>
<i><span></span></i></p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Of course. Everyone wants to
enjoy a trip with
his best friend. Don’t make a fool of yourself.</span>
  </i>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Anyway,
what’s the favor you needed?” Yuto asked, trying to
change the topic.<br/>
Wooseok bit
his lower lip. Yuto forced himself to not look <i>there</i>,
but he probably made something worst because he looked at
the other’s hands, and since he was torturing them they were
particularly
tense, with their knuckles accentuated and well – he had a
hand kind.<br/>
When
Wooseok finally spoke, his voice was… Can a voice be tiny?<br/>
“Do you
want to sit before we talk about it?” he asked, pointing at
the bed – the only
place they could sat on.<br/>
“Is
everything okay?” Yuto asked, sincerely worried.<br/>
“Well…
You’ll tell me if everything’s okay” the
other replied nervously.<br/>
Yuto sat on
the bed and waited for him to say something.<br/>
“Uhm… I
don’t know how to say this, but… I have a
secret” Wooseok whispered.<br/>
Yuto looked
at him in the eyes. “Do you want to… confess it to
me right now?”<br/>
Wooseok
didn’t reply. He just unlocked his phone and gave it to his
friend, inviting
him to look at the screen.<br/>
Yuto did it
with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>At
first he
didn’t realize what that was. It was an... Instagram account?<br/>
But there
was something weird about it.<br/>
Realization
hit him.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He was looking at some
Wooseok hot pictures. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Nothing
too
much explicit, just some focuses on his body, on his lips, hands, legs,
with
flirty captions and his face never fully showing.<br/>
“What’s
this?” Yuto finally asked, crossing his legs.<br/>
“Have you
ever wondered where all of my money come of? Since my parents are not
that
rich…” Wooseok asked.<br/>
“Uhm, no?”<br/>
Wooseok
finally sat on the bed near Yuto. “Consider this. Everything
started like a
game for me. Someone from our school – I won’t say
who of course – has a
similar account. They post similar pictures, but at some point they had
an
idea: posting something with his ‘boyfriend’. It
was fake, of course: I wasn’t
their boyfriend, but, you know, those photographs broke this community,
we were
so popular and we didn’t even show our face for it! So after
some months of
being their special “guest” on their account I made
my own account”.<br/>
Yuto sighed
before speaking. “I have two questions now. One: how is this
related to you
having money? Two: why are you telling me this? I appreciate your
honesty,
but…”<br/>
Wooseok
blushed. “Money are related to this because, well, those pics
on my account are
not the only one I take of myself and, you know, they pay to have
them… And,
I’m telling you this because, well… I might need
someone to be my fake
boyfriend”.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>A
lot of
thoughts crossed Yuto’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Is he asking to fetishize our
relationship? Our
fake relationship?<br/>
Why is he asking this to a boy?<br/>
Why me?<br/>
Will everything be fake?<br/>
What about our friendship?</span>
  </i>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You
won’t
work for free, of course” Wooseok said after a lot of seconds
of awkward
silence.<br/>
Yuto
laughed hysterically. “I didn’t even… I
don’t care about money. I was just
thinking… is it right to sell something that actually
doesn’t exist?”<br/>
“Yuto, do
you realize our faces won’t be in the pics? Nothing about
that is real, we’re
just showing an aesthetic idea”.<br/>
“Why did
you ask me to do this? Why didn’t you ask anyone
else?”<br/>
“Do you
think I trust someone the way I trust you? Maybe you’ll think
different of me
now, but at least I’m pretty sure you won’t go
around telling everyone what I
just told you”.<br/>
Yuto was fluttered,
but he wanted to know
more. “Since when do you… sell them?”<br/>
“Almost a
year and a half now. Not to brag, but I’m pretty good at it.
People in this
community stay popular just for some months” Wooseok
replied… proudly?<br/>
“What’s the
average age of your followers? You know, I might decide to help you,
but
honestly I don’t think I’ll do it if
they’re older than my dad”.<br/>
“Actually
most of my followers are our age. Yuto, are you actually considering
this?”
Wooseok asked, trying to hide his hopeful smile.<br/>
“Maybe?
It’s like I’m exactly between the two possible
answers. Maybe knowing more of
this might help me choose”.<br/>
“If you
need time to think about it I won’t rush this”
Wooseok started, but Yuto
interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I’ll
do
it, and I want to start doing it now” he said with a cold
tone.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Wooseok
looked
at him speechless. Yuto thanked every possible existing god for not
being asked
his reasons since it was just one, and a pathetic one to be honest.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>In
the main
time, Wooseok took something from a black bag and handed it to him.
“Since you
want to help me, I have to ask you to wear these. Don’t
worry, everything’s
new, I’ve never used them”.<br/>
“Them” were
a super tight black pair of shorts and a black tank top. <br/>
“Are we
doing this… now? Oh, wait, I asked you to do it now,
so… Uhm” Yuto mumbled,
confused. He went in the bathroom to wear them trying not to overthink,
trying
not to think about the fact his pics were going to be seen by a lot of
perverts. His head was literally empty except for a little voice
repeating <i>fake Wooseok’s boyfriend</i>
on loop, maybe
not putting the right emphasis on the “fake” part.<br/>
When he
went back to the room he felt the coldness on his skin.<br/>
Wooseok
quickly looked at him, murmured something unintelligible and then he
said “come
here”.<br/>
“Here” was
right in front of a big mirror. Yuto went near Wooseok waiting for
instructions, but the other didn’t reply and just pulled him.
Wooseok placed
his left arm right on top of Yuto’ stomach, with his thumb
under the waistband,
slightly caressing his bare skin. Yuto’s back and
Wooseok’s chest were
basically attached now.<br/>
Wooseok
pulled Yuto back just a little bit, then he took some selfies.<br/>
Then,
Wooseok leaned his head, his lips on the other’s neck.<br/>
Yuto froze,
while Wooseok took some really close photos at his neck.<br/>
“These are
extremely good. I didn’t expect us to have such chemistry on
screen” Wooseok
said after a while, laughing, letting the other go and looking at his
phone.<br/>
Yuto was
confused to say the least. What just happened to him?<br/>
“Can I see
them?” he simply asked after a while.<br/>
Wooseok
nodded, so the other sat near him on the bad to look at the results.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Apparently
Wooseok was right: the looked extremely good together on screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Later
that
night, Yuto couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop
feeling Wooseok’s embrace all over
him.<br/>
He unlocked
his phone trying to distract himself, but that didn’t work
since the first
thing he did was opening the Instagram app and searching the username
he saw on
Wooseok’s account.<br/>
The other
boy was still awaken. His last post was published just a few seconds
ago.<br/>
It contained
five of the photos they took together.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"><span>Yuto</span>
noticed two things right before falling asleep. <br/>
One, the pics he choose to
publish were mostly zooms of his arm around Yuto's belt. <br/>
Two, Wooseok didn’t publish any of the
pics in which he was kissing his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yuto
woke
up the day after feeling a little bit tired, like he spent the night
running
for miles. Truth be told, he didn’t sleep well. After
checking on Wooseok
Instagram account several times to see if he meant to publish other
photos he
finally fell asleep, but his sleep was actually tormented. He woke up
every
half an hour and he dreamt of something he wanted to forget.<br/>
That was
actually impossible. Wooseok was waiting for him on their table. Their
classroom
had a whole table reserved for them during their holiday, but he was
the only
one still there. They were both late: lessons were about to start in
fifteen
minutes.<br/>
“You’re
late for breakfast” he said when Yuto sat near him.<br/>
“I couldn’t
sleep well tonight, so I just woke up” the other explained
with a love voice,
looking at his hair. Wooseok had usually long black hair, but lately it
was
like he meant to redefine the word “long”. His hair
were slightly caressing his
cheeks now. Yuto couldn’t stop watching at them. They looked
so soft… <br/>
“Yeah, I
bet” Wooseok replied, taking another slice of bread in his
hands.<br/>
Yuto frowned.
Did he just… <i>blinked </i>at
him?<br/>
“What are
you looking at? This is not the right moment to enjoy the
view” Wooseok
laughed.<br/>
Yuto almost
choked drinking his coffee and started coughing.<br/>
Wooseok laughed
even more. “Are you okay, Yuto? Are you sure
everything’s fine?”<br/>
Yuto hated
him. Did he know what he was doing to him?<br/>
“Yeah, I’m
okay. It’s just… I forgot to put some sugar in my
coffee” he explained. Lucky for
him, his mind came up with an excuse.<br/>
“Yeah, it’s
my fault. I’m quite a distraction for you today. Here, let me
help you” Wooseok
replied with a smirk. Before Yuto could even process what was
happening,
Wooseok was taking the little jar with the sugar in it, lining on him
to do it,
his hand on Yuto’s leg.<br/>
“I could’ve
done it by myself” Yuto murmured after a few seconds.<br/>
“Oh, yes, I
bet it too. You have wonderful hands. Who knows what else you could do
with
them… But I bet it would’ve been a very much less
pleasing experience for you,
doing it by yourself” Wooseok blinked at him again.<br/>
Yuto drank
his coffee and didn’t reply. Maybe he was just dreaming.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Yuto
hoped again
to be sleeping when he went knocking on Wooseok’s door that
night.<br/>
“I’m gonna
count to five. If he doesn’t open this door before five,
I’m going”.<br/>
It wasn’t
Yuto’s lucky day. Wooseok opened the door at three.<br/>
“Oh, hi
Yuto. Ehi, where are you going?” he asked, pointing at his
outfit.<br/>
He wasn’t
wrong to be honest. Yuto was wearing a black tight pair of jeans and a
white
shirt, which were way more elegant than everything he used to wear
everyday.<br/>
He started
to explain awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “Have
you met the girls
from the second floor? After we finished the lessons this morning they
waited
for me and told me they are going to throw a party tonight in their
room and,
well, they invited me and asked me to…”<br/>
“To go
there with your plus one? With someone cute like you?”
Wooseok interrupted him,
laughing.<br/>
Yuto laughed
too, wondering how did he manage to guess they asked him exactly that.
He wasn’t
going to tell him that, of course.<br/>
“Come
inside” Wooseok continued “I have to dress properly
for it”.<br/>
Yuto entered
the room and closed the door while Wooseok started picking something
from his
wardrobe. He couldn’t go to a party with the pajama he was
wearing at the
moment.<br/>
He went to
the bathroom without adding anything. Yuto sat on one of the beds,
ready to
wait for him for an hour at least. Surprisingly, he didn’t
wait that long. Wooseok
was standing in front of him after ten minutes.<br/>
He was
wearing a leather pair of pants, a white shirt slightly ripped under
his left
nipple, a black choker and he put some black make up on his eyes.<br/>
Yuto stood
up without even realizing it.
“You’re…” he started, but then
he stopped,
realizing he was going to tell something really dumb.<br/>
“Yes, I
know. You too, by the way” Wooseok replied, taking a leather
jacket. “Let’s go
now”.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The
girls whom
invited Yuto greeted them with big smiles when they arrived. Everyone
seemed
charmed by them, by Wooseok in particular. He was beautiful and Yuto
knew he
was difficult for everyone to stop looking at him – or maybe
he was just
biased.<br/>
The room
was really big – there were four beds in it, full of things
to eat and drink at
the moment – so there was a lot of space and a lot of people.
Some old bops
were blasting from the speakers and everyone was dancing in the dark.<br/>
Some girls
looked at them with interested looks. Wooseok turned his back on them.<br/>
“I see you’re
still my friend” he said to Yuto, speaking right to his hear
to overcome the
high volume of the music, his breath causing tingles to the
other’s sensitive
skin “I thought you were going to avoid me”.<br/>
“I would
never do that. I think I’m not capable of it” Yuto
replied before he could’ve
stopped himself, hoping he didn’t just say something too
revealing.<br/>
“Doesn’t
the fake boyfriend concept bother you?” Wooseok asked again.<br/>
Yuto felt
like he was being tested. Of course he couldn’t reply he
hated only the “fake”
part, so he just answered “no”.<br/>
“Well,
good. Because two girls are coming near and it would be useful if
we… fake it
again”.<br/>
Yuto knew
he was going to ruin everything if he would’ve asked why, so
he just nodded,
but he wasn’t ready for what was going to happen.<br/>
Wooseok went
near him again, like they were talking just a few seconds ago, but he
kissed
his left ear and the back of it instead of it.<br/>
Yuto couldn’t
help it and moaned, thanking the loud music for covering the sound. He
felt
every inch of his body warm and alive.<br/>
Wooseok put
his hand on the other’s shoulder before stopping and laughed.
“Don’t get too
used to it. Anyway, it worked. The girls literally ran when that saw
our show”.<br/>
Yuto lowkey
hoped some other girls bothered Wooseok the whole night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for being always late at updating my fics!! I thought quarantine was going to be the perfect time to be more productive but instead I've lost focus on everything!! Thanks for the kudos onthe previous chapter!! I hope everyone is well and safe!! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. The title SUCKS. I know, I really know but I really didn't know how to name this, so,,, suggestions are open I guess lol<br/>2. Maybe some of y'all know me and I hope you won't blame for starting a new story when I have two others to continue BUT I noticed I usually write about characters struggling to "embrace" their sexuality [maybe because I feel them? lol] so I wanted to write something about people being gay and that's all + this prompt is in my mind since last july so it was time for it to see the light!<br/>3. I hope y'all enjoyed this!! please make me notice every possible mistake I made!! You can also dm on twitter (@thvmbsvptg)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>